krspacetfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Themes
Character Themes, a song to go with them (Eg Hero, Break, Numb, Just a little Faster) and if the character is an antagonist at some point; a battle theme, that does not have to be unique (Vim and Vigor, Encounter, Destiny's force) Character Themes Seras; Break Three Day Grace and Bring Me to Life Evanscea; Battle Theme Struggle Away, Fight for my Friends Ed, Edd N Eddy; Show Theme; battle theme Rowdy Rumble Grievous; No Theme unique; Battle Theme Shrouding Dark Cloud Terra; Terra's theme both Morzan; No Theme unique; Battle Theme Deep End Jaden; GX theme; Battle theme as Supreme King Battle of Great Valor (Slower pace) Future Predators; No theme Unique; Battle theme in swarm Sinister Shadows Thomas; Hero Nickelback and Requiem for a Dream, No battle theme Galbatorix; No Theme Unique; Battle Theme Forze De male Penguins and Neo Penguins; Penguins of Madascar Theme; Battle Theme I like to Move it move it Omi; Courage; Battle Theme Vim and Vigor Kratos; God of War Theme; Battle Theme Rage awakened Alucard; What Ive Done; Battle Theme Dissapeared Sora; Sora's themes; no battle theme Roxas The Other Promise both Anderson; No theme Unique; Battle Theme Vim and Vigor Tigerstar; No Theme Unique; Battle Theme the Encounter Artemis; Sacred Moon; Battle Theme with hunters and alone Vim and Vigor Zeus; No Theme Unique; Battle theme the Encounter Thalia; Green Day; Battle Theme Battle of great Valor Xion; Xion's theme and Dirge of the fourteenth Murtagh; No Theme unique, Sinister Shadows Ben Tennyson; Ben 10 instrumental theme; Battle theme Alien force theme Jack Spicer; No Theme Unique; Battle Theme Rowdy Rumble Azula; Tension Rising; Battle Theme One Winged angel Devastator; No Theme Unique; BattleTheme Vanitas's Sentiment Paul; No Theme Unique; Battle Theme XD VS Greevil Music Bianca; Bring me to Life Evansce; Battle Theme Deep Anxiety Nico; Its my life Bon Jovi; Battle Theme Shrouding Dark Cloud Anakin; Battle of the heroes (Vs Obi Wan theme); Battle Theme Rage Awakened Chase Young; Solemn Hour; Battle Theme Vanitas's sentiment Hacker; No Theme Unique; 1st Battle Theme Tension Rising, 2nd Battle theme Squirming Evil Rowdy Ruff Boys; no theme unique; Battle theme Deep End Haku and Ranpu; Other Promise/ Namine both Zak Saturday; Secret Saturday Theme; Battle Theme Vanitas's Sentiment Dark Velocity; No theme Unique; Vanitas theme Argost; No Theme Unique; Battle Theme Shrouding dark cloud Van Klies; No Theme unique; Battle Theme Fragments of Sorrow Rex; Generator Rex theme; Battle theme Terra's Theme Xana; No theme Unique; Battle Theme Deep Space Battle Theme Duel Ninjas; No Theme unique; Battle Theme First Unversed theme Jurassic Park Dinosaurs; Jurassic Park theme, battle theme vim and vigor World Themes Greenia; Reviving Hollow Bastion and Sizerro de Notte Alegesia; The homes of dragons and Battle of Great Valor City Zoo; I like to move it move it, instrumental; Land of Departure Battle Theme Warrior's forest/ Great Forest; Adventures in the Savannah and Roses and Thorns Cartoon Network Center World; Fusionfall loading theme; Battle of Great Valor Pokemon Castle; Got to Catch them all musical; Pokemon Colloseum final battle music (Minus cheering crowd) Pharoah Kingdom; Under the Apple Tree; Yu gi oh Original theme (No words) Isla Nublar; Jurassic Park Theme (the theme as they first arrive), battle theme night of fate Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix1 Fanfiction/ Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Community